Naruto:Mask of the Fox
by cdog1019
Summary: Naruto is indeed behind a mask. Having met the kyuubi almost immediatly after the sealing and being raised by him, naruto is a borderline genius, but has hidden it because of the villagers ignorance. now that hes graduating, he is dropping that mask, and a gains the attention of a platinum haired aqua eyed beauty in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**started Sunday April 13 2014**

**revised Tuesday April 15 2014**

"**Alright people i'm your host for the evening, jimmy fa- wait no that's not right." a stage hand runs up and takes the paper from his hands and gives him a different one. "Ah yes. Hi my name is Cdog and this is my first fic, as well as the first story i've ever written for fun. Please excuse any errors, because at the time i'm starting this i have a broken finger… well, i ripped the tendon off my middle finger at least.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and I probably wont ever, so haha lawyer man**

Summary: Naruto wants to reveal his genius to the world, but Kyuubi has held him back from that and trained him in secret, but now, so close to his hitae-ate and the end of the academy the fox is slowly allowing him to drop the veil of secrecy around himself

_Konoha, dawn._

It was the beginning of one of those glorious sunny days that you could only find in Fire Country, and all was right in the village. But there was one dark cloud on the horizon, and you could tell that something big was brewing.

-_academy, four months till graduation-_

After calming down the class with his patented demon head jutsu, Iruka addressed the students "Alright class, today we will be focusing on taijutsu practice again. Yesterday, myself and Mizuki-sensei ran everyone through the katas so today we will be refereeing one on one spars. Students whose names begin with A through M are with me and N through Z with Mizuki-sensei."

The class groaned and chatted among themselves as they stood and separated into groups, each one with their respective sensei before they walked out to the academy grounds. Mizuki's group heading onto the western lawn and iruka's group staying on the other side of the building on the eastern lawn.

The spars were mostly uneventful in either group, the only notable mentions were Kiba and Akamaru beating Shino, Chouji beating Shikamaru by forfeit on the latter's end (much to Iruka's irk) Sakura losing Hinata, and Ino defeating Ami, a civilian child. The last match on Mizuki's end was our favorite 'knucklehead' Naruto Uzumaki Vs. the golden boy, everyone's reason for brown lips and noses, and the academy's resident brooding emo, Uchiha Sasuke, (wow that's unexpected)

Iruka's group having finished first had came and joined to watch the remaining matches, all the female students present staring at Sasuke-kun with hearts in their eyes, except for a certain white eyed stalke- admirer of our blond hero

Sasuke smirked, and stuffed his hand in his pocket, happy that he had gotten the dobe, an easy win, and mad, because he had gotten the dobe, who wouldn't push him to be any stronger.

Naruto on the other hand, was having a heated debate within himself. 'Kyuubi, what do you think of this one?'

'It's a solid plan kit... I think you should go for it, just don't show to much skill or they might get suspicious.

'Alright... sheesh you would think the trickster demon would let me have more fun.' Said demon sent a mental image of him lying in his cage, left leg horizontal to the right and right one over that laying on his left flank with his head up, and five of his tails in the air, with four of them curled downward around the middle tail.

Naruto busted out laughing, and everyone thought he had lost it, while Sasuke just grit his teeth in anger.

Naruto got a hold of himself and straightened up before removing his coat and setting it down, to avoid showing how much it really weighed. He then bent and pulled down his pants, causing most everyone to look away. He looked up and saw this, his face getting red in anger.

"I'm wearing shorts geniuses!" Everyone turned to see him left in a black tank top that revealed some serious muscle definition, normally hidden by his baggy orange monstrosity, and a pair of black shorts with a blue stripe down each leg. He replaced his sandals on his feet while white eyed cre- fan and a certain blonde heiress were both surprised and drooling slightly, though one hid it better than the other.

'When did Naruto-baka get... built?'

While he was doing this two people were shaking in rage. "NARUTO BAKA WHY DID YOU STRIP INFRONT OF US!" bellowed a pink haired banshee as she stepped forward about to box him over the head.

'Kit why do you pretend to like her? Why not anyone else?'

'Acting like I like her makes me look completely retarded, why else?' Thought Naruto to his tenant as he raised his left hand and stopped the punch in its tracks and causing Sakura to shed a few tears and shake her arm a bit as her own manly strength was used against her as if she punch a wall.

Everyone, Mizuki included gaped at Naruto 'how the hell did he stop the she hulks punch?' was the collective thought.

Sasuke just continued glaring. (surprise surprise) and said "hurry up dobe, quit playing with everyone."

Naruto smiled irritatingly, and just turned to stare him down.

Mizuki just groaned mentally while he thought 'all this just so Uchiha-kun could throttle him again, stupid demon brat' while on the outside, he just smiled and said "Begin!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke again and pulled out his iPod(1). He put in his ear buds as Sasuke charged at Naruto's back in anger. As he drew closer he pulled back a fist and shouted "Don't ignore me dobe!"

He was of course ignored. Right as Sasuke was about to make contact, Naruto's form flickered and the Uchiha went right through where the blond use to be, and said blond appeared again slightly behind his original spot, giving the Uchiha a much needed swift kick in the ass, making him lose his balance completely after the missed punch already made him over extend, and the precious Uchiha skidded his face against the dirt, while Naruto was still looking for his song.

The observers were for the most part in shock, as they had seen Naruto appear to teleport. Only Iruka had been able to follow his form when he moved.(2)

Naruto finally appeared to decide on a song because he put his iPod in his pocket and looked down at the Uchiha. "Is this over already?" he asked with sarcasm dripping off of each word.

The enraged Uchiha stood and turning on his heal lashed out at Naruto's head with a round kick, which the blond once again moved without anyone but Iruka seeing him do so and he caught Sasuke's leg in his hand as he stared at the Uchiha impassively and started to tighten his grip causing the Uchiha to wince, and in an amazing show of acrobatics, the Uchiha used his leg in the other boys grip as leverage to spin and attempt another kick at the blonds head(3)

Once again Naruto grabbed his leg and this time he lift the Uchiha over his head while applying chakra to his feet to stay in place before slamming the Uchiha into the ground, stirring up a small dust cloud at the same time. Naruto stepped back, rocking his head slightly to the beat in his ears as the Uchiha stood once again, charging in and drawing a kunai. Iruka was about to step in, since Mizuki was doing nothing, but a look from the blond stopped him. Naruto wanted this to keep going.

He held out his left palm on the inside of Sasuke's wrist so that his kunai slid out and away from them while he buried his right fist into the Uchiha's gut, raising him from the ground a couple inches with him still on the end of the blonds arm, dangling and hunched over. He pulled his fist back quickly and as the Uchiha fell, he grunted and he hit the Uchiha in the chin with a right uppercut, sending him flying, and again, with surprising speed, Naruto almost teleported behind the Uchiha, and once again, only Iruka was able to follow his path. Naruto gave another right uppercut that hit the Uchiha in the center of his spine and sent him straight up in the air before he fell flat onto his back, spit and blood coming out of his mouth.

Naruto walked over and shook his head as he looked down at the battered 'genius' and the music faded in his ears. He decided on staying in his current clothing as he pulled out a scroll and sealed his jumpsuit inside it.

Everyone was still gaping at him, but Iruka recovered first "A-alright class, head inside." only Naruto responded though and he walked inside leaving the rest of the class and his sensei's to gape. Iruka went to get Sasuke and took him to the infirmary as Mizuki herded the rest of the class inside, the rest of the students all thinking 'What the hell just happened?'

**(1) they have wireless throat radios and CCTV with security cameras, so i'm just going with the assumption that they have access to most modern technology but its mostly used by civilians because shinobi have better things to do that watch TV, like actually having fights instead of watch boxing/wrestling**

**(2) i'm not the only author to use this and I wont be the last but i'm going with Iruka being an ex anbu captain (side note inside a foot note, this does not mean he was in charge of all anbu, i'm going with the system in anime/manga where the anbu are all basicly equal on missions, and pre-set squads, like the ones who patrol the village, have captains who are like the jonin sensei's who lead the genin/chuunin teams but with anbu that are less experienced, then the head honcho is the anbu commander who is someone that is close to kage level, as they are often considered for the hokage position.**

**Alright this first chapter was short, I guess, and I did it in a few hours, but I cant tell you that I will always update that fast, so ill ask that you be patient just like every other author expects.**

**Now a few things, First most people can guess the pairing from the hints I added in and this pairing is SET IN STONE! I spent all of last night chiseling it. Those who read the first version of this chapter, you are still welcome to answer the contest I posted, if not then no need to worry about it.**

**Please review and I will try to answer/listen to advice in each one. **

**For the song Naruto was listening to, it was Red: breath into me.**

**Finally, I wont be making authors notes this long in the future, I just need to establish a few things and I refuse to do a fake post that is only an authors note, or character stats.**

**Also, I would like to establish a beta in the near future. Ja-Ne!**

**Sunday April 27 Updated to have a better summary and add a disclaimer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Started at 2 am Monday April 14**

**edited Wednesday April 16**

**Hello hello hello, and welcome back to Naruto: mask of the fox. I really couldn't wait to get started on this next chapter, but a few things before I begin. One even though that small contest I added in was from the previous chapter, which is now taken out, it WILL continue until someone correctly answers, or until it reaches chapter 15. Number two I started this on my phone, and might even finish it on here so I can't guarantee great quality.**

**Review shoutouts**

**At the time I begin these I only have one guest review, but if I get more I will try to get them added in. Unless I'm answering a major question that a lot of people ask(ed) then I will only use this to answer guest reviews since I can't pm them.**

**Guest: It has a pretty good start so far, I like it. I also liked how you used a ll cool j song, pretty awesome!**

**Thanks, and I honestly didn't know who sang the song its just there as a spoof (side note, new readers the scene reffered to here was removed from the first chapter and put as an omake at the end of this one.)**

**One more quick note, please don't repeat the singer if your trying to answer that contest as it refers to where that scene came from, not who sings it.**

**Alright I know I said one more note but I feel the need to do a quick key for my readers, and I know I didn't do this for Kyuubi last chapter I will from here on though**

**edit to after note on 4/24/14**

**I realized on my reread before starting the next chapter that I didn't add in the footnotes, this is the only change and is at the bottom of the page**

'yo' thinking

"Yo" speaking

**'Yo' **Kyuubi/summons thinking

**"Yo"** Kyuubi/ summons talking

italics are flashbacks, the same key applies just add italics

The following Monday

Naruto was sitting in class, just waiting for it to begin as other students slowly started to enter either alone or chatting in groups. He still wore his new look, this time a black athletic shirt and shorts that had blue stripes that met up from one piece of clothing to the other. About twenty minutes before class was to start, Sasuke stormed in, heading straight for the only male blond in the class. Said blond looked at him without interest, at least until he found himself temporarily unable to move, causing him to narrow his eyes at the smirking Uchiha.

Said Uchiha was laughing on the inside, Mizuki sensei had paid well on his promise.

Flashback

_Sasuke was resting on his bed in the infirmary, and Mizuki came in to stand next to him._

_"Sasuke, do you want to learn a nice little genjutsu?"_

_"Why would I want to learn illusions?"_

_"Oh genjutsu aren't just illusions... they can make someone feel the pain of death or go to sleep, just about anything... even render them immobile."_

_Sasuke turned his head and looked up at his sensei with a smirk_

flashback end

Sasuke walked in front of the blond and gave him a straight punch to the nose, just before his genjutsu wore off. Naruto's nose broke and everyone stared as he reached up to hold it. Sasuke was smirking down at him. "Had to make sure the dobe wasn't getting full of hims-" he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Iruka staring down at him in anger.

"Sasuke in the office, Naruto you can go clean up in the bathroom." Sasuke scowled and left as Naruto stood calmly and went to was up.

The boys bathroom

Naruto was in a foul mood, he had shed his shirt covered in blood from his gushing nose which the Kyuubi was already handling. "Freaking teme"

Iruka's classroom

Ino raised her hand about ten minutes into class, asking to use the bathroom. She, along with most of the students had missed the incident, but she was having... mathematical issues. 32 ounce cup of tea, 16 ounce bladder.

After Iruka nodded at her from at the chalkboard, she stood and walked out of the classroom a slight sway in her step, and heading down the hall, she had to close her eyes due to a slight migraine, causing her to walk blindly and go a few more steps more than she should have before she opened the bathroom door.

She stepped inside and opened her eyes as the door swung shut, and she instantly felt her cheeks heat up, as well as a bit of heat a lot lower. "N-naruto what are you doing in the girls room!"

Said shirtless boy turned his head toward her with a small smile and just point with his thumb at a row of urinals, making her blush further and also allowing her to see his busted nose.

"Naruto, what happened?" She said as he moved closer to him, her eyes appraising the damage.

"Sasuke locked me up and punched me. Stupid teme"

Surprisingly to him she didn't get mad, she just grabbed a paper towel and wet it in the sink, before she gently started to wipe the blood away.

"Ino? What are you-"

"Shush Naruto, just stay still"

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never heard her talk so quietly... with so much concern... It was kind of sexy too. He reached up to grasp her hand holding it back from his bloodied nose, and stared into her eyes.

Ino almost jumped in surprise. She had never looked into Naruto's eyes... never really looked in and seen that sadness... that loneliness. Ino was not a subtle girl, and when she saw something she wanted she had a tendency to take it, so she leaned forward, and going up on the tips of her toes she pressed her lips against his.(1)

His eyes widened before they returned to normal and he relaxed. He went to put his hands on her waist, but that seemed to snap her out of it and a large blush coming to her face she backed out of his grip and ran out of the bathroom, and into the girls one. 'I can't believe I kissed Naruto!' Being the main thought on her mind. 'But it was kind of... good... and it tasted like ramen. Stupid dieting.' she thought with a small smile then a grimace.

_One week later_

Iruka sighed, as now he had two blond haired blue eyed students that tuned him out. He ignored it for now since they were studying, but if they didn't pay attention for his lecture then by kami he'd-"

Ino had her chin in her palm and was staring out the window, she had been avoiding Naruto now for a while, and ever since that kiss she thought more and more about him, though most of the time she was trying to figure out why she was thinking about him and then things just kept getting more confusing.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was thinking much the same, but he was doing so in his mind, pacing in front of a titanic orange fox and splashing through the knee deep water, to distracted to channel chakra to his feet. The aforementioned titanic fox had had enough of his mutterings though.

"Enough gaki!" he commanded, the breath expelled by his words causing even more sloshing of the water. Naruto glared in his direction expectantly, wanting to know why he had been interrupted.

"Alright Boy, here is what you need to do.." rumbled the ancient demon, getting Naruto's attention since he for the life of him couldn't figure out what to act like around Ino now.

"You need to go up to her, and sniff under her tail really deeply. Then you nip her flank- that always drives the vixens wild let me tell you- and you run away from her, but don't lose her just get her to chase you, then when your alone you tackle her and mark her as your ow-"

"ENOUGH! Stupid ero-kitsune, that would get me arrested!" shouted the boy before the fox could get graphic.

"Kyuubi sat up on his haunches and did the best version of a shrug a fox could manage. "I guess your on your own then... prude" he chuckled and before the boy could retort he was thrown from his mind scape, cursing like a sailor the whole way out. Kyuubi just rolled on its back, laughing it up, his tails waving about.

_Back at the academy_

Iruka was three minutes into his lecture, the normal amount of time he would give the slackers to wake up. He flipped three erasers up between his fingers like kunai and threw them, two sailing towards our favorite blonds, the last at a pineapple haired boy.

Ino didn't see it coming, getting smacked in the face with it, and Shikamru 'just happened to' roll over before he was hit. But most interesting of all was Naruto's reaction, he looked pissed as hell all of a sudden, and he reacted just as the brush was inches from his face, reaching up to snatch it from the air and crushing it. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and looked around, noticing the bits of eraser in his hand, the looks he was getting, and the tic on Iruka's forehead, he put two and two and two together to get six, and at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

'Oh boy...'

_**-omake the fight v2!-**_

Naruto stood their, after pointing out he was clothed, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and MMA gloves.

Everyone was staring, but Mizuki didn't really give a damn. "Hajime!" Naruto ignored Sasuke again and unsealed a boombox, setting it down and hitting play, putting on his shades as he turned around.

Sasuke, sick of being ignored, charged at him as he was turning, a fist cocked back.

Naruto caught the punch with his left while giving the Uchiha multiple right jabs, and a rap beat started from the boombox (had to rewind) before Naruto gave him a hard right to the ribs tossing him back.

"I'm gonna knock you out! Hugh!" he disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing in the path of the flying ducks ass, punching him in the spine. "Momma said knock you out!" he jumped after the airborne Uchiha and punch him in the ribs, sending him at the ground. "I'm gonna knock you out Hugh!" he disappeared once more, appearing below the falling Uchiha, his right fist raised heroically as Sasuke landed centered on his fist, folding backwards sickeningly, and a deep booming voice sound from all around the area "FATALITY!" which scared the shit out of everyone for a second, even Iruka. Naruto let him drop and stared down at him.

Sasuke, with tears in his eyes said "I have a hawk... His name is Ronnie."

Naruto leaned down and said "WELL TELL RONNIE YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

**(1) Its my story so i'm making Naruto a couple inches taller than cannon. Deal with it.**

**Alrighty, that should just about do it, and i'm seeing a point five increase in words from last chapter. Yeah, I hate short chapters too, but at the same time, when they pass around four thousand it gets to be a chore to read, once I get going pretty well at this I should put out 2-3k word chaps, I hope. Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Started April 24 2014 11pm ish**

**Alright here is chapter three of mask of the fox. Now, i'm doing a small poll, and I want you to PM your answers to me instead of the possibility of yes/no reviews popping up. **

**'Wait, Cdog what is this poll about?' You may ask? This poll is to see if you all want me to do a few flashback chapters into Naruto's childhood as chapter five, or add a flashback each time a part of his background is revealed. You have until chapter four is uploaded to vote. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW~**

'yo' thinking

"Yo" speaking

'**Yo**' Kyuubi/summons thinking

"**Yo**" Kyuubi/ summons talking

_italics are flashbacks, the same key applies just add italics_

_Naruto's Apartment, a week later. _

Naruto was just stepping out of his shower, thoughts on a new puzzle. 'Yamanaka Ino, fan girl or more?' Was the topic of the day. And the day before that and the day before that, hence the reason why this mornings shower was very, very cold.(1)

He got dressed, this time in black shinobi pants with navy stripes, and a midnight blue hoody over a black tank top(2) and after grabbing some beef jerky he headed out the door toward the academy his mind on many things... all attached to one girl. As he walked he reached into his hoodie and flipped out a small book with a black book sleeve over its well known orange cover.(3)

_a few minutes later, the academy._

Naruto slid the door open and stepped into the room, eyes still on his book as he walked up to a seat, dodging outstretched legs and spitballs from certain individuals who were so close minded their head was up a chickens arse instead of their own. He ended up in the last row, which because of how many desks were already in the room was one of the few two seated desks in the room, the other chair was un occupied.

As Naruto kicked his chair back on two legs and continued to read, he felt someone sit next to him. He glanced over and was surprised to see the very one plaguing his mind sitting their pretending she didn't notice him. Naruto ignored her for the most part, for now. However his eye strayed to her more often than his pages.

_About ten minutes later._

Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom and Iruka cleared his through to begin his lecture straight off, gaping at the fact that Naruto was reading.

Naruto glanced down, and much like another reader of Jiraiya's works, he drawled out "What? Something on my face?" and Mizuki face faulted while Iruka got a hold of himself and just jumped into his lecture for sanity's sake.

_After the academy bell rang._

Naruto turned to her, and cleared his throat.

"Naruto before you start, I... can we talk at your place?"

Naruto wondered how she knew he had an apartment but nodded. He shushined them away.

"Ok... Naruto that kiss was a mistake..."

"Oh..." Naruto looked hurt and Ino quickly jumped in again.

"No no, its just... we don't even know eachother that well... It was a mistake for that reason alone... Maybe we can be friends, but thats it" 'he probably still hates me from how I used to treat him... he wouldnt want me.'

'she hates me still... damn.' "Well alright, friend."

she smiled a bit. "Mind if I crash on your couch? Im tired."

"You know I have a second room... bit dusty but its got a bed." he gestured and she padded away carrying her shoes. "Thanks 'ruto, it was getting late anyway."

Naruto grinned and nodded, before a thought struck him.

"Hey, did your parents know you were going to be here?"

"Nope!"

"Well I hope they aren't worried..."

_elsewhere in Konoha_

A tall blond man with a ponytail wearing a black trench coat and combat boots over the gray uniform of the torture and interrogation department grabbed yet another academy student by the collar and just before he could ask if he knew his daughter, he turned his head to the side and sneezed. Ignoring that he turned back to the squirming brat in his grip.

**And I'm going to end it there. I said and thought 'awwwwww' so many times while writing this I needed my inhaler.**

**(1) Ya I guess this is kind of innuendo, and expect a lot of the aforementioned innuendo from me**

**(2) its not a woman's tank top, I just don't want to say wife beater in case I have a female audience member or two.**

**(3)A. How did Kakashi never think of a book cover**

**B. No, Naruto will not be a super pervert or anything but he wont have a non existent sex drive either, hes a teenage boy and speaking as a fifteen year old, cannon Naruto must have been alone a lot more than they show him to be because I was a loner and i'm still an average dude in that regard.**

**(4) this is originally the end of the chapter, because I confused word count with character count and thought it was in the thousands instead of it actually being at about 930, so I extended the cute scenes a bit to at least hit the 1k mark**

**Well that's about it Finished at 2:35 pm April 24 2014**

edited 10/17/2014 to change relationship parts


	4. Chapter 4

**Started May 17 2014 2:45 pm**

**Greetings, it Is I, the newly dubbed Sir Cdog. Its been a Looooooong time, at least to me. I've been getting my new PC settled in, and quite honestly, I've been sick, so I've been enjoying video games with random strangers on the internet. Hope you all understand. **

**I'm disappointed in all of you. You didn't reply to the poll about flashbacks, so FLASHBACK IT IS!**

'yo' thinking

"Yo" speaking

'**Yo**' Kyuubi/summons thinking

"**Yo**" Kyuubi/ summons talking

italics are flashbacks, the same key applies just add italics

_Konoha, Dawn. Day before the genin exams_

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, still in black shinobi pants with blue pin stripes down the sides of his legs rising to continue along the sides and down the arms of his hoodie. He looked at his own face in the mirror, thinking about everything leading up to this day.

**'Oh god not another fucking flash baaaa-'**

**-****_flashback no jutsu-_**

**-Naruto age four standing at a training ground doing push ups with sandbags on his back-**

"Huh...Hugh... How many more Kyuubi..." he wheezed.

"**Did I say you could talk Maggot. That's another hundred."**

"But..."

"**200 more!"**

"huff..." Naruto continued doing push ups.

**-Naruto at age six-**

"**Alright brat you already have enough chakra for some real weights now, so this is gonna be good." **

'Fox what are you doin-'

Naruto felt the fox's chakra beginning to circulate through him, originating from his naval and spiraling into his system, going to his wrists and ankles, along with around his chest, forming a maroon sleeveless shirt, and maroon wrist and ankle bands. They became real fabric and then dragged Naruto to the ground as they became heavier and heavier, stopping at 200 pounds. 'fox I can't get up.'

**'well get into a push up position, your to keep trying until you can get to your feet." **

'fox you cant be serious.. Fox? DAMMIT KYUUBI'

"**Hehhehehe"** cackled the Kyuubi as he broke off the connection, leaving a stewing Naruto alone for the next few hours till he finally struggled to his feet and stumbled home, climbed the stairs on his hands and knees, and laboriously climbed into bed.

**'Atta boy Kit' **thought the centuries old fox as he too fell into unconsciousness.

_K__onoha, Present Day._

"**KIT! KIIIIIIIIT!" **

Naruto snapped out of his daze of reminiscing as he felt the fox flooding him with his chakra, before it focused on his arm which to his horror began moving against his will, raising, then quickly slapping him before he regained control of it.

"FOX WHAT THE FUCK!"

"**NO MORE FLASHBACKS! YOU STOOD HERE FOR AN HOUR, YOUR LATE!" The fox was panting in exertion from forcing his chakra past the seal.**

"FUCK" was heard throughout the slums that Naruto lived in as he leapt out his bathroom window, sprinting roof to roof toward the academy.

_Konoha Academy, 10 seconds after the bell._

"Hanataro Utane?" A child in the back responded 'here'. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Music is then heard out in the hallway that is sudden and jarring, its an older rock sounding song. 'You gotta fight, for your right, to paaaartay' is heard before Iruka stalked over to the door, which launched off its hinges, falling forward to reveal one Naruto Uzumaki with his boot still extended from kicking it down.

"Am I late?"

Iruka face-palmed and pointed. "Take your seat, just go. For sanity's sake GO!"

The whole class sweat-dropped and Naruto shrugged, walking up to take his normal seat next to Ino, who immediately latched onto him, causing EVERYONE to look away from the relationship which made there minds want to snap from the sheer possibility it existed.

_The standard academy graduation later._

"And team 7 under Hatake Kakashi will be Sasuke Uchiha..-"

Every fangirl in the room simultaneously clenched every orifice in there bodies.-

"Uzumaki Naruto-"

The fangirl's were a bit letdown And happy at the same time, two hot teammates, one less slot for another girl, but one less chance for them to be on the team as well.

Naruto tightened his arm around Ino with hope.

"And Yamanaka Ino."

A few moments pass as Iruka announces more teams.

The two blonds shoot him an embarassed glare but consent. "Team 10 is Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura." Sakura shrieked and Ino snickered.

"Your sensei's will be here shortly." Iruka left on that note, and Asuma, Kurenai, and the other sensei's Picked up their teams, leaving team 7 alone, Sasuke was brooding and Naruto and Ino were sharing the same chair, with Ino in Naruto's lap since Iruka had left.

"Ino-chan, let go of my hands for a second." Said blond released his hands from her own, and he put them in that oh so familiar handseal, and seemingly nothing happened before he went back to being cute with Ino.

_Outside the classroom_

Sitting in a tree, enjoying the wonders of icha icha was our favorite scarecrow. Behind him, was an unnoticed shadow-clone who had appeared from thin air behind him, and currently had a kick wound up almost comically. He booted the man in the ass and sent him sailing through the open window, causing him to do an endzone dance before poofing out of existence.

_Back inside_

Sasuke, Ino and Naruto watched the front of the room, Sasuke with boredom, Ino with curiosity, and Naruto with a knowing smirk. About five seconds later, Kakashi flew through the window, landing with his ass in the air, laying on his face with his book beside him.

"My first impression of you all is... I hate you." he drawled. "Meet me on the roof." He shushined away in silence.

_The Roof._

'So Fox, what do you think of my idea?'

**'Not right now kit.'**

'Dammit'

-"My dream... No my ambition, is to kill a certain man, and revive my clan."

"Riiiiight." Kakashi drawled. "Next, the blond one in the other blonds lap."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, I Looove chocolate, And Naruto-Kun. My dream is to be a mother... in the FAAAAR future."

"Sickeningly sweet, Check. The other blond one?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I love Ino chan, I like ramen, and hate people who cant see past what's on the outside. And I WILL be the Hokage."

'Great... Ducks ass, bimbo and Mr confidence.' "I still hate you all. First test is tomorrow" He disappeared in a shushin, his last thoughts being 'I'm getting an eye for an eye, rectal trauma for rectal trauma'

Sasuke left with a hmph, and Ino and Naruto left for Ino's house to let her parents know where she would be.

_Yamanaka House_

"I couldn't find her dear." said a distraught Inoichi.

"Hmm.. This is troubling dear.. " said Miharu Yamanaka (1) Right as there was a knock at the door before it was opened. "Mom, dad I'm home."

Ino walked into the living room, and right as her parents were about to chew her out Naruto walked in behind her. "Mom, Dad. Now that I'm a shinobi, and an Adult, I'm going to move out."

Her parents gaped at her, then at Naruto, both rendered speechless.

"Well... Atleast my girls independent..." said her mother uncomfortably.

"Less money spent out of my paycheck I guess... Where are you going to live?" he asked now suspicious, looking at the sheepishly grinning Naruto.

"I'm moving in with Naruto-Kun of course." she hugged his arm tightly. "And no you can't kill him daddy. Well, bye. I already had Naruto-Kun pack up my room while we were talking." A shadow clone came downstairs, tossing a scroll to the original before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Wait dear!"

Ino turned to look at her mother. "Ya mom?"

"Here" she walked over and handed her a scroll of her own with a motherly smile. "I knew you would find a boy sooner than most so I prepared this when you entered the academy. Its got a week of my home cooked meals, A recipe book so you can learn to cook them for yourself, and Money for clothing and food in case you get in a pinch."

Ino teared up a little and hugged her mom, her father standing and joining the hug, though not happy still, it was her choice. "I love you guys mom, dad." she pulled back and nodded to them, hugging Naruto arm again and he shushined them away.

"Shes really something else... Reminds me of her mother."

"Oh hush Inoichi. You forget, she is out of the house now, we are all alone~" she cooed.

"... Well I'm sure its for the best"

_With the main couple._

Cuddling in Naruto bed, they fell asleep in each others arms. I love you Naruto/Ino they thought simultaneously.

**'Oh god its so sweet they gave me diabetis... its gonna be a loooong eternity'**

there is a poll about the story in my profile. LOOK AT IT

(1) Inos mom literaly has no first name. Check the wiki. Then again wheres tentens family, chojis mom, or konohamarus rents?


	5. Chapter 5

8/7/14

No real an, except to say that when I start the next chapter the poll will close.

_Konoha, the next day._

Naruto awoke with his bed empty, which confused him because Ino was living here now so she couldnt have gone to her parents house for any reason. After a few minutes the smell of bacon wafted into the room on a cool morning breeze, prompting Naruto to climb out of bed, wearing only a black pair of jeans and his socks, his long bangs shading his eyes without his headband holding them up.

What he saw when he entered the kitchen area of his apartment was forever burned into his mind. There, standing at the stove was Ino, he hair out of its ponytail, letting it cascade down her shoulders angelically, in spite of the fact that she was just wearing a plain Gray pair of sweatpants that must have been his since they were so big on her, and an orange t-shirty with a lighter orange trim.

Ino felt his gaze on her, along with the long silence since she had heard him come into the room. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at him and holding a piece of bacon which she took a nibble of. "Mornin 'Ruto-kun. I made breakfast."

"... I love you so much." he stepped forward, hugging her from behind and kissing her, when he pulled away from her the piece of bacon was gone from her hand, held in his teeth as he grinned. "Its good."

"The way to a mans heart Truly is through his stomach." she sighed and went back to stirring a pan of scrambled eggs, turning off the burner for the pan of bacon while leaning back against Naruto's chest.

_Konoha streets, after breakfast._

"So why are we going to see the Hokage?" asked Ino, who had his arm wrapped in her own, as if she were hugging it.

"Since I'm not acting stupid anymore im going to ask him about my parents."

'That's right, he doesn't know anything about them does he... How sad.' thought Ino with a small frown.

_Hokages office_

Sitting there, bashing his own head in as he glared at the growing pile of paperwork, was poor old Sarutobi Hiruzen. There were two thumps at his door before the doors slammed open inward, revealing a grinning Naruto and a blushing Ino.

"Sorry Hokage-sama" she stammered

Hiruzen waved her off. "No worries dear, Naruto is family. Besides I was just doing some paperwork." he glanced at the pile which inspite of no one coming into the room was miraculously two inches higher. 'The fuck?' eloquently thought the old Hokage. "So what did you need Naruto?"

"Old man, I want to know about my parents. You have to know something." Naruto's words were not much different than any other time he had asked, but his gaze was dead serious.

Hiruzen was no young man, but with age came wisdom and he felt Naruto would be ready for atleast part of his history. 'sealing is still a bit out of his league, so ill tell him about Minato.' "Alright Naruto, its time. But just your father for now." He stood and walked over to the wall with all the Hokages portraits on it, motioning Naruto to come over. "Cut your finger and touch the fourth's head"

Naruto brought his hand up to his face, taking a bite out of his thumb walking away from Ino and placing his hand on the head of the portrait, which smiled suddenly and the kanji for son appeared near his heart, which even Sarutobi didn't expect. "Yes, hes your father. Now channel some chakra Naruto."

Naruto did as he said, channeling a small amount of chakra to his hand, his control more focused because of how tense this moment was. The portrait gained a sealing array, before tiling away revealing a safe which swung open. Inside were Three scrolls. One yellow, one red, and the last orange. Sarutobi reached in and withdrew the yellow scroll, handing it to Naruto and closing the safe door which reset the security features. "That scroll is the yellow flashes last will and testament, as well as his things he wanted you to have. Along with this." the man took out the final thing, a key held on a necklace along with two metal dogtags. "These were your fathers, and the key is to his estate. Go to the market district, and take the road near ichirakus. When you get to the large empty lot do the handsigns Rabbit Dog Hare Snake Monkey and end with Ram. His estate will be revealed once again, it had time seals for if he died. You have to reset them every week by touching them with your chakra, otherwise it will reseal." the old man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your father was a great man, and your well on your way to being just like him."

Ino grabbed Naruto arm comfortingly, and lead him out into town.

Sarutobi turned back to sit at his desk, and saw the paperwork had grown another five inches. He growled lowly in annoyance, and was surprised when the paperwork growled back.

The Anbu posted outside his door heard crashes thumps, grunts growls and even a meow at the end. They broke stance and looked at each other curiously. "what the..." They were silenced when the doors were thrown open and a stack of paperwork flew out, Sarutobi following. "HA!" the anbu were sweat dropping, till they saw the paperwork growl at him before the Sarutobi went through a string of handseals. "KATON, KARYUU ENDAN!" a flaming dragons head shot at the pile of paperwork, incinerating it before the Hokage retreated into his office. "We are going crazy... Were those our paychecks?" his fellow anbu was already walking away. "I don't know, I am leaving though... Maybe ill go to kumo..." his partner shrugged and followed him.(1)

_A while later, and one walk past ichiraku_

Naruto carefully did each handseal, his hands shaking as he did so. Ino grabbed his wrists from behind, moving against his back which let him steel his nerves, as he finished the last two seals with purpose, touching his hand to the ground. There was an enormous cloud of smoke which quickly dissipated to reveal A large, but not overly large western style mansion. From the front it looked wide enough to have atleast 5 rooms on each of the three floors, and though they couldn't see the side it looked like it would be the same.

"I don't believe this." said Naruto and Ino in unison. They walked up to the gate which held another sealing array. Naruto nicked his thumb on his canine teeth and pressed his hand to the seal, which after a second swung open of its own accord, completely silent as if it hadn't just been opened for the first time in thirteen years.

"Naruto... I know your upset right now but we have to go to the test..."

"Right..." he rasped. He grabbed the scroll from his father. "Let me read this first?"

When she didn't answer he used his thumb and peeled up the edge of the scroll, unrolling it to its full two feet in length. It read _'dear Naruto. I'm sorry you have to read this instead of hearing from me, but life has a way of screwing you over sometimes. I cant make this long, im sorry. As I write this the Kyuubi is approaching. Your mother is doing the same as me, hastily writing her last wishes for you in her hospital bed. We both love you very much son, never forget that. I used a bit of my remaining time to seal the mansion so you would have a home when you were given your inheritance. I also took the time to seal some gifts for you away. The clothes I left in here were made after my own. I cant believe how much you look like me soichi. Good bye son, I will watch over you with your mother. Never forget we will always be with you'_ the message cut off there, dried watermarks stained the paper, blood and tears most likely.

Naruto moved down the scroll and saw a string of seals, and went to the one that say 'Year 13', placing his hand on it and channeling chakra, a puff of smoke occurred before a long black trench coat appeared, with blue flames licking up the sides, and a pair of anbu style arm guards. "... Its amazing." he pulled the coat on over his black jeans and t-shirt, then tugged on the arm guards.

"You look good Ruto-kun" said Ino with a small smile. "Now c'mon we need to get to our test."

Naruto nodded and rolled the scroll back up, but one more small item fell out. "Oh I missed something.." he bent down and picked up a pair of gloves that had been under the coat apparently. There were black with a blue spiraling seal array in the palms. He tugged them on with a grin, before putting the scroll away in his pouch and wrapping an arm around Ino. "Lets go." he shushined them away to the training ground.

_The training grounds_

Kakashi and Sasuke were surprisingly there already, both jumping for different reasons when Naruto and Ino appeared. 'When did dobe learn the shushin?' 'Sensei?' thought the two sharingan users.

"Maa, sorry are we late?" said Naruto with a grin.

"... Yes. Now then on with the test. You three need to get these two bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill-" He was cut off as he dodged a lazily thrown kunai from Naruto. "Maa, I didn't say go yet... Go." he pulled out his book as the three disappeared from the clearing, Ino and Naruto in the same direction and Sasuke into the bushes. 'Hnn, not bad.'

_with Naruto and Ino._

"Ok so you remember the plan right Ino-chan?"

"Yes Ruto-kun"

"Alright let me get Sasuke then." He dissapeared, rushing past Kakashi without shushin since he was carrying anyone, the jounin just raising an eyebrow but doing nothing. Naruto dove into sasukes cover, grabbing him before shushining back to Ino. "Alright Sasuke, time for you to shut it." he taped his mouth shut. "We need to work together on this, Hes a jounin after all. You know your not on his level, and neither are Ino and me. Together we stand a better chance."

Sasuke grumbled but nodded.

"Okay, now heres the plan."

_Roughly fifteen minutes later_

Kakashi heard a roaring fire, and leapt into the air just being missed by a large fireball from the bushes. 'okay, there is Sasuke.' He went into the brush after him, and paused when he saw a cheekily grinning Naruto with his hands still in a tiger seal. 'What? Naruto doesn't know fire jutsu right? ITS AN ANBUSH' he turned just in time, weaving through a few small fireballs with shuriken concealed in them. "Not bad but not good enough!" he leapt into the air, aiming to get back to the clearing but just as he got the same height as the sturdier branches he saw Ino with her hand in the seal for her family jutsu ' Shit gotta move' He looked around, seeing a log that had been felled by Sasuke's shuriken fireballs, and kawarimi'd with it right as Ino tried transferring, slumping over on the branch, before being caught by Naruto.

"Is that all you had?" asked Kakashi attempting to rile them.

"Actually, game over sensei" Naruto held up his hand to reveal the bells, Ino opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him while Sasuke smirked.

"When..."

"When you kawarimi'd with the log, didn't you notice it was the Only log that was there, that it was cleanly cut? I was waiting near the log while you played with a clone." at this point his clone walked up to them and waved before dispersing "And I snatched them before going to 'catch' Ino."

Kakashi looked like he was contemplating before giving an eye smile. "Well, nothing to say except You pass!"

The team smiled back at him.

_Later_

The team had gone to lunch with Kakashi, before going there separate ways. Ino and Naruto were heading for his mansion. "Naruto, we haven't moved our stuff yet... I know your eager to move in but I don't want to sleep on the floor."

"No worries, I made a few clones go do it while we ate dinner." he swung the door open and flipped on the lights revealing the already fully furnished home. There coats were near the door, and after being lead into the living room Ino saw that it was quite modern. "Wow, I love it!" The couch was the main area, but it looked more like a large square bed with raised sides and an entrance. It was facing the large flatscreen TV on the wall.

Ino ran, hopping cutely into the couch. "c'mon Ruto-kun lets watch a movie! Forget the bed lets sleep in this." Naruto shook his head but hopped in after her, wrapping an arm around her as they opened up the icon for a movie service called netflix, and started to just watch whatever looked good, dozing off while watching a goofy movie called Movie 43.

**When I start work on the next chapter the poll will be closed so be ready for that. I didn't want to end the chapter here but I felt if I put in anything else it would be moving the story ahead too fast. But atleast it means vie already got plans for next chapter I guess.**

**(1) I actualy copied this joke from memory, I don't know who originaly made it but if you do let me know and ill give them credit.**


	6. Chapter 6

8/16/14 polls are closed. Winner is both, and the bloodlines will be introduced at some point, but first something much cooler.

_Couch of namikaze estate_

Waking up in each others arms, Naruto and Ino grinned.

She grinned at him. " Get up." she slid off the large couch and with a teasing sway to her hips walked into the bathroom to brush her hair. Naruto just got up and changed into a dark red shirt, and blue jeans, his new coat, gloves and arm guards on over top. "Ino, dammit we have an hour till the meeting." he called through the house as he glanced at the clock.

He shook his head with a grin and decided to look around the house, eventually going to the basement and gaping. This was obviously a rec room of some sort, it had a blue felt pool table, a plasma screen on the wall, weightlifting gear, a Foosball table, and a full bar in the corner which looked to be stocked.

'Hmm, maybe I can get Ino-chan drunk later hehe.' he walked over to take a seat at the bar, pulling out the scroll from his father. 'I wonder what the seal on these gloves is..' he pumped chakra through them idly, and nothing happened. He took the scroll from his hand to see if the palm of his glove changed or something before noticing that the seal array on his glove was now mirrored on the back of the scroll. 'The fuck...' then the seal on his gloves glowed and he felt himself being pulled away.

He appeared in a small room, which looked like a study. There was a desk in front of him, and he was now sitting at it. In front of him were two scrolls. He reached forward and grabbed the smaller one. When he unrolled it the title said 'Hirashin'. He grinned excitedly realizing it was a jutsu scroll.

Below that was another message. It read '_Dear Naruto. This is my original jutsu, the hirashin. Its what earned me the name yellow flash. With it, so long as you have chakra and the seal, you can teleport. Undoubtedly you already have the gloves I Made you, so that's a start. I made those gloves, because as a jinchuriki you wont be likely to have good enough control to etch a seal with your chakra. Those gloves can be thought of as training wheels. I put a single use seal to bring you to the study of my home the first time you channeled chakra through them. Now whenever you push chakra through them it will be shaped by the array on it into a perfect hirashin seal, so long as you want it to remain it will always be there. In the bottom of the scroll is forty of my special kunai which you can use in combat. To utilize hirashin, just think of the place you placed the seal, exude chakra from your entire body and you will slip through time and space to that spot instantly. You also got the modified version I was working on. The swirling array in the center of each seal is a summoning seal. You can use that to move something marked to you instead of the other way around. -Minato Namikaze'_

Naruto grinned excitedly, placing his hand on the seal array at the bottom of the scroll a pile of kunai appeared. He pulled out his standard kunais, sealing them away for backups and sliding the hirashin kunai in instead. Afterward he grabbed the second scroll detailing the rassengan. After a while he decided to train it later as it seemed time consuming. He walked out of the room, stashing the two scrolls in his coat, where unseen to him they resealed themselves. He was now on the second floor and after heading back downstairs he saw Ino waiting impatiently. "Bout time you got down here." she turned, and walked with him out the door.

"Ino, give me your hand." when she did with a slightly odd look since he had asked, he placed his own on it and channeled chakra, giving her a warm tingling sensation from his foreign chakra entering her. When he pulled away leaving a seal on her hand she looked at him curiously. "What is this?" she asked.

"It will allow me to come to you instantly. It was my dads jutsu, watch this." he leapt away onto a rooftop, then pictured Ino and exuded a bit of chakra, and he was back at her side, hand in hand with her, grinning like an idiot. "See?"

Ino gaped. "That's amazing... How did you learn it that fast." 

"it actually isn't that difficult. Good thing dad didn't let people get there hands on the secret. C'mon we are gonna be late." he said looking at the clock on the nearby bank. "I have an idea. Wait here Ill test the second part of the seal." he drew a kunai, channeling chakra to his arm to strengthen it before hurling it like a missile over Konoha. As it peaked over the village, he channeled his chakra and slip streamed away to the kunai in midair, leaving a dark blue flash in his wake. He overlooked the village as he started falling, launching the kunai at training ground seven when he found it. A few more seconds passed as his hair blew backward in his free fall before he slip streamed to the kunai again, landing on one knee with the kunai in his hand, his coat fluttering around him.

Sasuke gaped at him while Kakashi dropped his book. 'Sensei?! It can't be.' "N-naruto? Where did you learn that jutsu!"

Naruto stood and turned, looking like Minato's clone with his hair not held up by his headband. "I think you can guess Kakshi-sensei. One second." he channeled chakra to his hand and imagined the seal on Ino's palm, and felt her hand within his own once again as she appeared, her other hand over her stomach from the pull one feels from the jutsu.

"Whoa that was freakin Awesome!"

'Minato couldn't do that...' thought Kakashi. 'Was that his project he talked about all that time ago?'

Before he could think any further, Naruto walked over. "Kakashi-sensei, you should let me place seals on you and Sasuke. That way we can regroup instantly if we get separated during a mission. " Kakashi gaped at his forethought.

"... Alright, we are a team after all." he offered his hand, and to his surprise Naruto didn't take out a brush and ink but instead placed his hand on Kakashi's own, channeling chakra for a second before pulling it back, the seal in place on his hand. 'Chakra seals already?'

"Okay Sasuke now you."

Sasuke looked hesitant but Kakashi gave him a look and he sighed, holding his own hand out, and Naruto placed the seal on him quickly

Sasuke stared at the seal for a moment before putting his hand back in his pocket. Contrary to popular belief he didn't get angry when others were more powerful than him. He respected them quite a lot, its just normally when someone was revealed to be stronger than him it was during a fight.

"Alright team, time for our first d ranked mission!" said Kakashi happily. His team looked happy too and boy were they in for a surprise.

_3 weeks later_

"NO MORE D RANKS!" shouted Ino. Sasuke and Naruto nodded with her.

"Sensei, old man, you know we are strong enough and that we work together well."

It was true. Over the last three weeks they had learned there team formations well during training, and without constant badgering from fan girls, Sasuke had relaxed and started opening up to his team, his brotherly relationship with Naruto growing even though they still competed at everything as rivals will do.

"Stop that Naruto, genin are given d rank missions for a reason" started Iruka, but the Hokage silenced him with a lazy hand gesture. "Very well, we have a C ranked mission if Kakashi thinks that you are up for it."

Kakashi pretended to think about it to make the teens antsy, a hand on his chin and making a hmm noise. "I suppose."

Sarutobi chuckled and motioned an assistant to open the door. "Your mission is to escort Tazuna-san to wave country, and protect him from bandits and thugs while he builds his bridge.

"This is it?" said the obviously drunk old man in the doorway. "A goth kid, a bimbo in training, and a blond matrix reject?" he chugged from his drink, not seeing Kakashi and the Hokage restraining Naruto and Ino, the Hokage with Naruto and Kakashi with Ino. Ino was pissed from the bimbo comment, as was Naruto. He couldn't give two shits what was said about him but the drunk had pushed the wrong button. In his angered state he was inching forward in the Hokages grasp, till the man channeled chakra and held him in place. "Enough you two, you cant kill him!"

Naruto composed himself, and turned, wrapping Ino in his arms which calmed her as well. He turned to Tazuna, his eyes hard and cold like ice. "You have ten seconds to apologize before we reject the mission. Tazuna looked to Kakashi and the Hokage incredulously. "He is just a brat, don't you two have the authority to make them do it?"

the Hokage should his head. "Sadly we don't."

Naruto cut in. "If it isn't in war times, then any member of team can reserve the right to reject a mission. Article 3 section 12 of the Konoha shinobi law book." he glared. "Five. Four"

Tazuna blanched. "Fine fine, I'm sorry." he bowed quickly, his booze sloshing on the floor.

"Pleasure to escort you Tazuna-san" said Kakashi as Naruto calmed. "We will meet you at the gates tomorrow morning. Pack for a month long mission you three." he shushined away, the Hokage leaving for his office, Sasuke returning to the Uchiha compound to pack, Naruto hirashining home and summoning Ino less than a second later as they too packed. Tazuna returned to his hotel after that tense moment 'Thank kami. They were the only team that could have taken my mission for c rank pricing.'

_Namikaze Compound_

(first lemon/lime moment)

Ino and Naruto finished packing after an hour, and laid down to rest, not planning on training before a mission or any long trip for that matter.

With his arm around her midsection, he idly rubbed her toned stomach. "Gnight Ino-chan"'

_done. This is my last edit I just rewrote the whole fic to slow the relationship between Ino and Naruto. New chapter is now in progress again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say here**

_leaf gates_

"we are moving early team, I have reasons to believe a bandit group is waiting on the normal route so we have to take a longer path." the team nodded, milling around tazuna with Sasuke shoving in front, Kakashi going back and Ino opposite of Naruto.

They set off without much chatter until Ino asked some question about wave ninja, when Naruto started tuning things out.

'is it ready yet fox'

"**Close but not quite... give me another hour or two."**

'awww'

_Later_

'Weird, it hasn't rained in months' was the collective thought of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Ino notice the puddle but didn't think any better of it, and Kurama was busy putting something big together.

'whats the status fox, I might need it soon'

"**caaaaalmate. It will be ready when its ready"**

'you instill so much confidence oh captain my captain.'

"**never again will you speak those words"**

'fair enough'

in the outside world the team had just passed the puddle when it exploded in a spray of water and two ninja with what appeared to be a chain of welded together shuriken connecting them charged Kakashi, the closest one, entangling him in the chain before each yanking hard, appearing to eviscerate him.

"KAKASHI SENSEI" the three young ninja cried out, Naruto's judgment too clouded to sense for Kakashi's hirashin seal. Ino fell to the back, between the ninjas and Tazuna, while Naruto and Sasuke each charged there own opponent of the hidden mist brothers. Sasuke pinned there chain to a tree with a shuriken, followed by a very precise kunai with locked it in, causing the brothers to break the chain and charge in tandem.

Sasuke leapt into the air, driving gozu back with a kick to the chest while Naruto punched mezu in the solar plexus so hard that he sent him flying back through a couple of trees, more than Sasuke's kick was able to do. The two brothers lay dazed as our two heroes stared at the remains of Kakashi. "You will pay for that." Naruto said, Sasuke nodding in agreement. While they were looking the 'remains' of Kakashi turned to wood and the real scarecrow appeared, quickly tying up the two demon brothers with there own chain. "Good job you three, I'm proud of you." Sasuke and Naruto were sweat dropping, and Ino very calmly, in fact way to calmly for any woman walked toward Kakashi with a tic mark on her forehead. She, in a calm manner slapped him before turning on her heel and walking back to Tazuna, muttering obscenities. "Damn dirty porn reading baka scarecrow."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke and Kakashi smiled, Tazuna staring at them like Kakashi had come back from the dead. They reformed ranks and set out.

_Later_

"GET DOWN" Kakashi screamed, taking Tazuna down with him. Sasuke dropped and Naruto brought Ino down with him. Millisecond later a large cleaver flew over their heads, sticking into a nearby tree nearly cutting the tree down. After that a large man without a shirt shushined onto the handle of the blade, his jutsu almost chakraless, and completely undetectable to the genin making him seem to appear from nowhere.

'Kyuubi, is it done or not?'

"**your in luck kit, buy me five minutes"**

'urgh' Naruto thought in vein. "Kakashi sensei, buy us five minutes!"

Kakashi looked to Naruto, wondering where the five minutes had come from, but seeing the look on his students face he knew he was planning something big so he uncovered his sharingan, but before looking to Zabuza he noticed that red chakra was cloaking Naruto entire body according to his copy eye. He raised a brow but turned to Zabuza.

**And, cliffhanger. I know, I know, im evil. Ill try to get the next chapter out a lot quicker than this one, but I felt like I was putting too much content into one chapter even though it isnt that long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright folks we are back with the next chapter of mask of the fox, im your host here cdog1019. Just wanted to take the time to say that I am amazed with all the positive feedback I have been getting. I am nothing special but all of your love inspires me to do better. Thank you all for that.**

Kakashi and Zabuza blurred from existence, sparks and the screech of metal flying from the center of the clearing where the two reappeared with crossed blades, Zabuza with his zanbato and Kakashi with his dual kunai held in reversed grip. Kakashi disappeared again, reappearing behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

"A clone hmm?" Zabuza said with a grunt as the smoke from said clone disappeared, before Zabuza's image seemed to turn runny, like a wet painting before he dispersed into water, the image of the tall man appearing behind Kakashi with a blade across his neck.

**With Naruto and the rest of team seven**

Naruto was watching the two clash, as were Sasuke and Ino, Ino having fallen back to guard tazuna while Sasuke and Naruto stood by each other, leaving the team in a triangle formation in front of Tazuna. As Kakashi and Zabuza did the water clone tricks, Naruto seemed to be radiating raw malice, which left Sasuke and Ino terrified, even though they knew him the raw power of his unintentional killing intent was massive, like a monsoon sweeping over straw huts.

'Fox hes doing good out there but you need to hurry it up.'

"**I'm doing the best I can kit, give me some ti-" **the demon fox trailed off and the power died down around Naruto. **"Go kit its done!"**

Naruto's coat swirled around him in a rush of wind as he radiated raw power, not malefic nor benevolent, as the sheer power of Kyuubi himself washed over Naruto for a second, causing everyone to pause and look away, Kakashi and Zabuza included. The power died down, with Naruto radiating chuunin level chakra now, the power from before gone. However Naruto was different. His coat was gone, burnt away if the burns on his chest were anything to go by. He was left in a pair of shinobi black pants, with his kunai and shurinken holsters, along with his shoes. He looked more muscular than he already had been, through the aforementioned burns you could see rippling muscle. However the biggest change was his face. On it was a bone white mask, the same as an anbu mask, but it was different. It held an elongated snout with anatomically correct features of a fox, with a closed maw.

"This power..." said Naruto, his yellow eyes looking through the holes of the mask, the whites of his eyes now black. * Naruto looked at Zabuza and Kakashi, seeing Zabuza bathed in blue chakra while Kakashi's was white chakra. He turned, gazing at Ino, Sasuke, and Tazuna for a moment, seeing them bathed in pale blue, red and a very weak pale blue, almost nonexistent respectively. He turned back to the fight, disappearing and reappearing behind Zabuza, punching at his back. The man was caught off guard this once, getting hit in the kidney and gasping, a hand going to hold his left side.

Kakashi leapt at the man with his kunai, and Zabuza brought his blade up to parry, while Naruto came at him with a roundhouse kick which Zabuza brought his arm up to block, showing that with his wits about him the man was truly an elite, and that Naruto was still not to that status. Kakashi let one of his kunai slip off Zabuza's blade, stabbing at his gut which was blocked by the flat of his blade after a quick twist of the hilt, while Zabuza lifted his arm throwing Naruto off balance and sending him falling backward, as Zabuza forced Kakashi back before slashing at the boy, before Kakashi stabbed Zabuza dispersing him into smoke, leaving an impaled log which yanked one of the kunai from Kakashi's hand, which before he could replace it he had to use his other kunai and the metal plate on his glove to block another strike from Zabuza. He quickly dropped a hand to his side for a kunai but had to leap back to avoid a kick from Zabuza.

"Naruto use chakra to enhance your attacks!" Kakashi yelled as he parried a strike yet again, his sharingan giving him the upper hand in that regard.

Meanwhile Naruto was staring at Kakashi, feeling something off about how the man was blocking the strikes with such weak metal, his newly clarified eyes seeing that the white chakra Kakashi radiated was being channeled to his hands, specifically his kunai and gloves. Naruto felt a tugging at the back of his head, and when he looked down he saw his own chakra change from a dark green to a pale white, like Kakashi's own chakra. "This... is weird" he felt no different than normal, except... heavier. That was the only way he could describe the dense feeling in his gut, over his chakra nexus. He leapt at the fight, kicking Zabuza in the side while channeling chakra to his feet, and surprisingly it not just knocked him over, it launched him across the clearing. Naruto internally was debating if it was from his massive amount of chakra, or this new white chakra that he had. Meanwhile, Zabuza embeded into a tree, and with a groan three needles stuck through his neck. A hunter nin appeared afterward, hefting the body.

"thank you, I've been after Zabuza for a long time." said the feminine looking figure.

The figure then disappeared, and Naruto and Kakashi promptly fainted, Kakashi's headband falling back over his eye and Naruto mask disintegrating into golden specks of light.

**Later, Tazuna's home**

Tazuna, carrying Kakashi piggyback style and Sasuke carrying Naruto the same way, tramped into Tazuna's house with Ino holding the door open, closing it behind them. They sat Naruto in a reclining chair and Kakashi on the couch, having too because of the height differences. Tazuna and Sasuke sat panting, leaning against the wall while Ino giggled, stroking Naruto cheek even as she laughed at the two out of breath males. "Good job you two." the males glared at her, while Tsunami came out of the kitchen.

"Father!" she yelled as she ran over and hugged Tazuna.

"Ah yes, this is my daughter Tsunami, the one I told you about. Tsunami this is Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi, their sensei."

Tsunami looked around at the girl, the panting boy, the dreaming Naruto, and the passed out man on her couch. "These are the ones who protected you?" she bowed sharply to them. "Thank you very much. Please, come have dinner with us."

**An hour or so later**

Groaning was heard from the living room, Kakashi and Naruto wandering into the kitchen minutes later. "Whats up." Kakashi waved lamely as Naruto just sat down next to an empty plate at the table, Tsunami serving him some cooked beef, some peas and a bit of cinnamon fried apples.

"Its not much but its all we could afford." she explained.

"Eat well team, because Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said forebodingly. "WHAT?" screamed everyone except tsunami and Inari, who just looked confused.

**Cliffy again, im sorry I know im evil. Once again I found a good place to end it after putting in too much too fast. JA ne and thanks for those of you who review**

*think hollow masks from bleach, but with a fox. No this is not a crossover this is just what his mask looks like it does completely different things


End file.
